Penetrating Vatican
Mission Brief: * Video from the Church of the Holy Sepulchre * November 8th the facial recognition software recognized two Templars carrying an oblong box wrapped in leather * They took the box to Vatican city. Objectives: * Infiltrate Vatican and find the last of the feathers. Operative After-Action Reports: * Patrick: ** Vatican city ** Broke into the Pontifical Academy of Sciences to find the last missing feather. ** There was a black cat at the academy. It pointed out a Mezuzah (a hebrew text) *** Passage from Torah *** Isaiah ch. 34 *** https://www.chabad.org/library/bible_cdo/aid/15965/jewish/Chapter-34.htm *** The cat jumped out of a window and in midair it turned into an owl and flew away. (Sophia?) ** Drove out of Rome. Jason came to the back of the van. *** He saw a little cherub holding the box *** "And now I maybe let to rest. My vigil is over and the will of our father is done. This is yours Mikhail. Along with this I give you this gift. Your father watches over you all. Keep him in your minds and hearts and you shall meet him at the end of days." He passed out *** Jason remembers being in Italy way back in 1305 with his two brothers and his sister. Remembers feeling strong love for our sister. Has a feeling that she loves him back but they never took it further because both them were somehow unsure of the love. *** He remembers how the Templars were using us to poison the pope. *** We all remember that we had to fight for god but at the same time realized that the Templars were perhaps not doing holy work. *** Jason remembers being Rasputin, a mystical faith healer. He gained the trust and love of the tzar’s wife Alexandra. He was a Khylesti Evangelist. Man of God. Preached that men could reach ascension. Remembers Khionya Guseva (Sophia 2). who attempted to assassinate him. *** He also remembers being David Roberto, a doubleagent working for Italian and English government with Stefan Brandt (Doug) and killed Hitler and assassin Eva Braun. *** Remembers being Clint Bryant in Fukushima and tried to gain access to the Kusanagi corp inner sanctum. Healani spoke with him and Ryan asking to join her and leave division because there were templar spies inside. She was planning on going off-grid and going against the plan. He remembers telling her that she’s going to cause a meltdown to bring down the plant. She has also used her charisma to steal three nuclear submarines from russians and parked them near a fault to create a tsunami. *** Knows Italian, Latin, Spanish, Greek, Russian and Enochian. *** Jason opened his box INSIDE A PLANE. **** 1,65m long feather, pure white. **** He touched the feather. The plane exploded into two and he turned into an angel with pure white wings and a sword of flame for a moment. I was wearing golden vambraces and greaves. The feather vanished into me. ** HQ *** I touched my own feather and got my wings, golden flecks and all. I radiated golden light and was holding a golden spear in one hand and a golden abbacus in the other. *** There was a package for us **** A stone tablet. Text in enochian. ***** Furthermore, God cursed Lilith to never know the love of another. In turn each being that Lilith truly loved and cared for, could never really love her in return. **** A card ***** Picture of the see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil monkeys. “Happy birthday. -Love, your sister” *** Israfil is the hebrew name for Raphael. Jibrail is Gabriel and Mikhail is… Michael.